


seem a saint when most I play the devil.

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Solace (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Graphic Sexual Content, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Naked/Clothed, St. Andrew's Cross, Watersports, ass worship, offscreen drugging, what if charles was the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thus far, Joe had been staying a good step or two ahead of the killer, or so he thought.Unfortunately, he's not going up against a mere human, like he originally anticipated, so he loses, badly.





	seem a saint when most I play the devil.

**Author's Note:**

> this is fully AU in the sense that sadly, the film did not go the full ham and have Charles be the devil, a demon, or even possessed by one, despite all the fucking CROSS IMAGERY, and the lighting and bullshit. so anyway, pls have my humble offering, which is somehow the first fic of these two doing a vertical dance with swords? how? JDM and Colin Farrell are spicy as hell.  
They may not have shared much, if any screentime, [bc i aint rewatching that movie sorry] but they SHOULD HAVE.

Agent Joe Merriwether stirs, waking from the short blackout he experienced after drinking something that  _ looked _ like any other bottle of water. He should have been more careful. Charles Ambrose smirks over at him, watching him return to proper consciousness, surprisingly, staying much calmer than anyone else in a similar situation might be. 

Ever the cop, he thinks. “So where am I?” Joe asks, voice rumbly, rough as an unpaved road, and Charles’ smirk deepens. 

“As if I’m going to incriminate myself, come on Joe, try harder.” He purrs, walking close enough to take in the scent of Joe’s fearful apprehension. It’s almost as delicious as the last woman he’d… saved. But actually, this man is far better. 

The cop struggles with the ties, checking to see how  _ secure _ they really are. 

Charles is taking no chances with this man, despite his supernatural powers, Joe is almost a match for his human form. 

“Why am I here then? You can tell me that much, can’t you, you fucking murderous bastard?” Joe snaps, and Charles just grins smugly. “You can try all you want to piss me off, though it won’t work. It’s actually kind of cute. Just wait until I touch you, then you’ll be shouting for a whole other reason.” 

Joe struggles briefly, as Charles reaches out, and lets his fingertips glide from the sweat damp collar of the cop’s lilac button up, all the way down to where the hem stops, midway over his bare muscled thighs, carpeted with dark hair. 

“You’ve got me all but naked, at your mercy. So get on with it, you pervert.” Joe growls, but there’s little fire in his eyes. Charles thinks he’s almost nervous, by the way his voice tremors at the end. 

“Am I? Really, is it perverted to give you what  _ you _ want?” He asks softly, slipping his hand  _ up _ , just beneath the hem of Joe’s shirt, feeling for his half hard cock, which jumps at the attention, and Charles can see the cop’s expression faltering. 

Even before he hears the man’s heartbeat skittering, and going faster, Charles knows instinctively by the way Joe’s eyes darken that he  _ is _ enjoying it, the slow, teasing strokes of callous rough fingers, dragging over sensitive heated flesh. 

The tip of it is wet, obvious arousal that Joe may deny, but he’s just lying to himself, pretending he hasn’t been craving this, seen it in his dreams even. Charles laughs, deep in his throat, hearing the way Joe chokes on a moan when he lets go.

“This is some sick irony, you got me tied to a cross. I ain’t even religious son.” Joe grunts, and Charles licks his lips.

“Oh? You’re not? Why do you wear a cross under your shirt? Don’t worry, I took the liberty to remove it for my own safety, as well as yours. That way I won’t be tempted to choke you.” Charles smiles again, watching how the cop’s face goes rather pale, then deepens with a blush of shame.

“So you really  _ are _ the devil, aren’t you? Possessed by him, at the very least.” Joe says, before Charles shrugs, then drops to his knees, gazing up at the cop, showing off his teeth. “Perhaps, that’s one way of looking at it. I merely inhabit this vessel for my own amusement, and transportation on the surface.” 

The man’s thighs twitch, trying in vain to close, to hide himself from Charles’ very nice view, now he can see  _ up _ under Joe’s shirt, and there’s no possible way to cover up how his cock tents the fabric. 

Charles just shoves it up out of the way, and leans forward, taking the head of Joe’s cock onto his tongue, pressing the flat of it against the wet slit, oozing further precum from the contact. 

Joe lets out a louder sort of moan, and struggles harder, squirming in his bonds on the Saint Andrew's cross, but Charles is content, knowing the man is going exactly nowhere, despite his greatest efforts, so he can take more of the cop’s dick into his mouth, until the head is nudging the back of his throat, and he moans around it. 

Joe lets out a strangled sort of noise, before shouting up to the ceiling for help, then shuddering against Charles as he applies both hands to the cop’s ass, groping his cheeks, parting them to barely stroke at his cleft. 

“Jesus Mary and Joseph!” The man gasps out, but they aren’t exactly going to come down from Heaven to aid him, Charles thinks amusedly. Joe strains and fights, as Charles swallows down his release when he comes with a fully body tremor, only backing off once his lungs are beginning to burn from lack of oxygen, damn this mortal form. 

He blinks up at the cop, smirking wide like the cat that got the cream and the canary, when in fact, he’s only just getting started. “Was that good for you?” He asks softly, and Joe snarls at him, but the fire in his eyes is nowhere near anger, it’s pure lust. “You’ve just assaulted a federal officer. You can get in some real big fuckin’ trouble for this.” Joe spits, and Charles just rolls his eyes, getting to his feet, reaching down to lower his own zip, freeing his aching cock. “Don’t bother protesting so hard, it makes you sound ridiculous Joe. I know you’ve been imagining my face near your dick for weeks now.” 

“Just what the fuck are you going to do? I’m tied down, you can’t fuck me-” Joe cuts off, and Charles just raises a hand, using the tiniest amount of energy to flip him over, keeping the bonds tied perfectly secure. 

Now he’s got an eyeful of firm tanned ass, and Joe’s rocking forward against empty air, cock still half hard in between the lower half of the cross slats. “Don’t worry, I’m not going in dry, I like you too much to hurt you like that today.” 

Charles murmurs, pressing his lips against Joe’s neck, biting down on the flesh below his earlobe. 

It’s not really a struggle, bringing forth slick for his hand, pushing up that pale lilac shirt, feeling the hot muscle give under his touch, one finger going in easily enough, although Joe makes it seem like far worse is being done. 

“You can’t do this, you’re-” the cop’s voice breaks off in a low moan, and Charles could laugh at him, but he won’t. 

The immediate change in his demeanor is easily explained, because Charles knows how to play anyone like a fiddle, and Joe is no different. A slow firm massage to his prostate gets the man saying his prayers in a whole other manner. 

Charles can see how Joe’s cock leaks onto the ground, a steady puddle of oozing come that leaves him as he works up to three fingers into the man’s ass. 

By the time he’s ensured the cop is ready for him, Charles is on the verge of exploding himself. “Say my name, won’t you?” He whispers against the other side of Joe’s neck, and pushes in slowly, as the cop obeys, in his own way.

“Fuck you Ambrose, fucking damn you to hell!” Joe grunts, every word punctuated with a gasp, and met by an answering thrust from Charles’ cock, as he carves out a space for it inside of the cop’s tight hot hole. 

“I’d take you with me, and you could rule beside me, day by day, my handsome bride. Black suits you, you know.” Charles tells him, continuing the movements and fucking Joe until he’s absolutely beyond control, giving himself over to his own orgasm, spilling deep inside the hot wet grip of the man’s ass. 

His hips go still, flush to Joe’s backside, and Charles allows himself to exhale slowly, feeling his very human heartbeat thundering loud in his ears. Roaring like the nearby ocean. “Tell me you didn’t enjoy that.” He demands, reaching up with one hand to grab for Joe’s face, cupping a hand under his jaw, forcing him to look back and meet his questioning gaze. 

His other hand he puts lower, grasping for the man’s cock, feeling it twitch and pulse in his fingers. 

The cop appears on the verge of tears, out of anger, fear, even, regret? From loving it so much? 

Charles can  _ see _ the proof of that, another trail of white pearly cum drying sticky on the floor, shot out a good foot or so from beneath the cross. Joe has been utterly condemned by his own body. 

“If you don’t let go of me soon, I’m gonna fucking piss myself.” He groans. 

Charles laughs. “Is that right? I’m a little big for you, aren’t I Joe?” he rocks his hips, teasing mostly, because his cock is already on the verge of going completely soft, still buried inside of the cop. 

As Charles holds Joe in his palm, he feels the head of his cock growing wet, slippery, then a slow splatter of liquid starts, as the man moans wearily, having lost the fight with his body, holding his bladder. It joins the mess of his drying semen.

This shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but Charles really enjoys savoring the way Joe submits to him in this base nature, though he is sorry for laughing. It’s not funny at all, since now it’s putting  _ him _ in the same situation. Fucking human bodies.

When the flow stems off to nothing, Charles retreats, albeit reluctantly, and goes to his knees for worship one last time, in apology. He doesn’t even hesitate, pressing his mouth to that fluttering pink hole, feeling the way the cop shudders beneath his lips and tongue. With both hands anchored on Joe’s hips, Charles can lick in deeply, cleaning up most of his own release, while the cop writhes under his touch, moaning and muttering to himself, muscled thighs trembling slightly, on the verge of another potential climax. Charles didn’t exactly plan to extend things so long, he knows very well people will be looking for the missing Joe Merriwether, as much as the manhunt for Charles Ambrose continues also. 

But it’s way more worth it to spoil the cop. He smiles against the man’s skin. 

“Forgive me, but I also find myself in need of relief, I don’t suppose you’d want me pissing all over this warehouse floor too, now would you?” He says quietly, getting up, using another flick of his fingers to free Joe from the cross, somewhat, keeping only his hands bound behind his back, letting him fall to his knees on the ground before Charles. 

The cop gives him a death glare, but sets his jaw, “You want me to drink it? Like I’m some fucking sex sla-”

Charles quirks a brow at him, and Joe shuts up, keeping his eyes locked on him. “That’s it, good boy. No biting now.” 

He tells him, patting the cop’s bearded cheek with one hand, while gently easing his spent cock in between those pouty lips. Joe grumbles in his throat, making a wave of heat follow the ensuing relief as Charles empties his bladder into the cop’s mouth, and he doesn’t spill a single drop. 

He’s about to pull out, when he feels the soft warm press of Joe’s tongue against the underside of his cockhead, and, well, Charles isn’t going to say no to another orgasm. He doesn’t rush it, fucking the cop’s mouth and throat gently, but with a firm grasp, one hand thrusting into Joe’s perfectly styled sex hair, the other cradling that carved jawline. 

“Fuck yes, you’ve got the perfect mouth for sucking cock, why didn’t I think of this?” He croons, and Joe simply keeps up the angry look, while giving Charles the blowjob of his life, until he pulls out, finishing purposefully over that lilac shirt, ensuring it’s messy and ruined. “Mmm, thank you for that  _ Daddy _ . You really have made my day.” Charles says, ruffling Joe’s hair, not really trying to fix it back into place. The cop snorts. “You disgust me.” 

Charles shrugs. “I’ve let you catch me, in a way, you ought to be thanking me. You’re off my kill list. You’re far too much fun to put a stop to living on this earth. For now.” He smirks. 

“Are you gonna leave me tied up like this… for my colleagues to find?” Joe asks suddenly, his tone worried. 

Charles glances back to him, walking over to shove the cross down to a mere three inches, tucking it in his pocket. 

He purses his lips, considering, as Joe sweats a little. 

The cop sure does make a pretty picture, tied up like that, naked but for that damn shirt, knees poking out from under the hem, which barely preserves his modesty, thanks to his dick having gone soft. 

Mentally and physically, he’s been good and properly fucked. Charles crosses his arms, and then puts his hands together, as if in prayer. The room tilts and everything goes a little green, for Joe’s viewing pleasure only. 

“I’m certain that one of them in particular will be very much appreciative of it. What’s her name again? Agent Karen, no, Katrina… wait… don’t tell me, ah, yes, Katherine.” Charles grins wider, seeing how Joe’s eyes dilate. 

“You better fucking leave her the fuck alone you… demon.” The cop is so protective, it’s sweet. 

“Don’t worry. She’s safe. Tell her I said hi, won’t you?” Charles asks, winking as he goes, backing out of the room, so he can watch Joe as long as possible. This won’t be the last visit he pays the man in this form, that’s for  _ damned _ sure.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kinks #2: Ass Worship | Begging [no /Medical play/] Watersports
> 
> [slightly unintentionally borrowed day 20's Urophagia]


End file.
